Good Girl
by aolurker
Summary: Written for the prompt:  'Maura is a good girl'  MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY Please


**Title:** Good Girl**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own R&I or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
>Fandom:<strong> Rizzoli & Isles**  
>Pairing:<strong> Jane/Maura**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Summary:<strong> Written for the femslash kink meme. The prompt was: Rizzoli and Isles Jane/Maura - Maura being a good girl. As always, that is your summary and warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Girl<strong>

Maura, in baggy sweatpants and an even baggier (not to mention extremely threadbare) t-shirt, put the two plates in the washer, rinsed the empty beer bottles, and wrapped and stowed the left over pizza in the fridge. The whole time she could hear the baseball game continue to play on the television in the living room, interrupted occasionally by an exclamation from Jane.

Not that she minded. Not really, any way.

Okay. So maybe she minded just a little.

Not the clothing she was wearing, per se, nor the cleaning up part of it, nor even the baseball game. All of it was, after all, exactly what she'd offered last Saturday...

...

After a day spent strolling through the Boston Botanical Gardens followed by an hour or two at an antique show, they had been snuggling in bed together and Maura had made the offer. She'd tentatively traced a finger over Jane's neck and upper chest and said that she appreciated more than Jane could know that the detective went along with her during these outings – outings that were clearly more to Maura's preferences than Jane's. And to show that appreciation, Maura had continued, maybe next weekend they could choose an evening in which Maura would go along with whatever Jane wanted to do. That is, an evening in which Maura agreed to do _anything_Jane wanted. And yes, she had put a special emphasis on the word 'anything', hoping Jane would pick up on it.

And Jane *had* picked up on it, or at least Maura had thought she had. For the detective's eyebrow quirked up as she replied, "_Anything_".

Maura had smiled what she thought to be a seductive yet shy smile and answered, "Anything. Whatever you want, Jane. I promise to be a '_good girl_' and go along with it."

Well, Jane's eyebrow hadn't just quirked over that turn of phrase. Instead, both of her eyebrows had shot to her hairline as she eyed the M.E. "A 'good girl'?" the detective finally rasped back.

Maura had again smiled that smile and used a tone of voice that was still tentative but one she'd thought answered exactly what Jane was actually asking as she replied, "A _very_good girl."

The conversation had essentially been dropped after that; dropped, that is, until Jane had brought it back up again on Thursday, reminding, or rather informing, Maura that the next night, Friday night, Jane was going to be the one to decide what they were going to do.

Maura's breath had caught at Jane's words and the low rumbling tone Jane had used to deliver them. She swallowed hard and asked if there was anything special she should bring to Jane's apartment or anything particular she should wear.

Jane's eyes had flicked down and back up as a small smirk graced her face. "I'll take care of everything, including what you'll wear. Just bring yourself," was Jane's enigmatic yet promising response.

...

So here Maura was. The next night, Friday night, exactly as Jane had said. The detective had ordered the meal (pizza) provided the drinks (beer), chosen the entertainment (the game), and picked out Maura's clothing (raggedy Red Sox garb or all things).

And, well, yeah, Jane's interpretation of 'anything' wasn't exactly as Maura had expected (or, let's be honest, hoped). And it wasn't precisely what she'd intended or had in her own mind. But, she reasoned internally, it did seem to be what Jane wanted, and that's what really mattered. So, if it was what Jane wanted and if it was what made Jane happy, then Maura was perfectly happy to do it. She really was.

And yet, even as she was contenting herself with the course of the evening and doing her best to suppress the last of her own expectations and desires in favor of Jane's, a part of her still refused to give in. A part of her brain continued to wonder if Jane, despite most outward appearances, really *had* so narrowly interpreted Maura's offer.

For though Maura wasn't as good as the detective at reading people, she would have had to have been blind not to notice how Jane had been looking at her since her arrival at the detective's apartment and especially since her donning of her current clothing. And she would have had to have been blind not to notice that Jane's attention had been clearly divided, eyeing the game she purported to care so much about only about half the time, spending the other half of the time eying Maura, and eyeing her with what Maura would normally interpret as desire and arousal.

So, yes, it did make Maura wonder.

The M.E. shook herself mentally again, again trying to dismiss those thoughts, urging herself not to over-think matters too much and to just be happy Jane was happy. Because she was. Besides, being curled up on the couch with Jane, feeling that lanky form next to her and having the detective's long strong arms around her, regardless of what was on the television, really wasn't a bad way to spend a Friday night; quite the contrary, in fact. So, taking a deep breath and trying one more time to suppress her libido's insistence and her body's mild frustration with how this evening was panning out, Maura simply dried her hands on a towel then made her way back to the living room with another beer for Jane.

But just as the doctor handed the open bottle to Jane and just as she was about to play along and ask the score and sit back down, the detective did the unexpected once again by stopping her with a soft, "Wait."

Maura looked down at her questioningly.

But Jane didn't say anything more, not immediately at least, instead simply staring silently and somewhat unnervingly intensely into Maura's eyes for several beats before taking a breath in and answering, "I put another outfit out for you on the bed." The detective fell silent again as her eyes then left Maura's to slowly but just as intensely travel the length of the M.E.'s body before coming back up to meet Maura's once again as she finished her previous thought, voice low, raspy, but clear, "Be a 'good girl', won't you, and go put it on?"

Maura's heart skipped a beat and a pulse rippled through her gut and into her core as she heard her own breath catch and felt her eyes widen slightly. Everything – every feeling, every expectation, every doubt, every hope, every wondering – that Maura had just been trying to suppress came rushing to the fore again. For, surely, *surely* the tone and tenor of Jane's voice, the look in her eyes, and the use and emphasis on that particular phrase meant what Maura thought it meant. Surely...

But, then again, Maura didn't want to get too to far ahead of herself, here. For all she knew, Jane had put out some Boston Red Sox pajamas for her to put on or maybe even some actual fuzzy red socks or who knows what else Jane might have come up with. So, Maura just took a breath and managed a half-mumbled, half-breathy "Okay," as she nodded a little uncertainly, a little hopefully, a little confusedly, but ever obediently, then headed back to their bedroom, still trying, trying, *trying* to keep her body and mind's expectations and anticipation in check.

However, when she got to her destination, when she saw what was laid out on the end of the bed... well, let's just say there was no reigning in her mind's or body's or her libido's reactions then. Nor were there even any further attempts to do so. And nor was there any further apparent need to.

So with a now racing heart beat, ever more rapid breathing, and hands shaking perhaps a little more than she would have preferred, Maura began quickly removing the sweatpants and t-shirt she had been wearing, and replacing it with this new 'outfit'.

- - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - -

When Jane heard the bedroom door open and the tell tale clicking down the hall, she had to force herself from turning around and looking; had to force herself to keep her eyes on the TV as she took another swig of beer, pretending as best she could that her heart wasn't going a million miles a second and that she wasn't about to jump out of her skin with the need to see Maura.

Fortunately, she didn't have to pretend too long. For it was only a moment or two longer before Maura made her way around to the front of the couch, before she finally came into the Jane's field of vision. And when she did, my god, the detective then had to stop herself from gasping out loud. However, there was absolutely no stopping herself from clenching her ass and thighs over the sudden spasming in her core and there was no stopping herself from out and out staring.

Because Maura looked even more spectacular than the detective had even imagined she would; more sexy, more beautiful, more erotic, more desirable, more fuckable, more lovable, more everything, more everything, more everything, than Jane would have guessed possible.

So Jane just continued to stare. Stare good and stare long and stare hard. Taking in everything the outfit she had put Maura in had to offer.

And it had *a lot* to offer, starting with the black satin underbust corset that fit perfectly, snugly but not restrictively around Maura's middle, accentuating her slim waist, yes, but most of all lifting and boosting and putting on glorious display what Jane considered to be at least two of Maura's best assets—her breasts; breasts that in this outfit were left bare, the corset ending just below them, the lace strap that stretched up from the sides and around the back of Maura's neck offering no coverage, no coverage at all, but rather just framing and accentuating further the already plentiful mounds.

And Jane could have spent hours just looking at and admiring those mounds and the hardened pink nubs atop them, but there was still so much more to see. So Jane tore her eyes away from Maura's chest to let them wander further down to the rest of Maura's body, the detective enjoying very much how the corset created that beautiful hourglass shape, flaring out around Maura's hips and going low enough to offer the illusion of some modesty, but enjoying even more how, really, it was little more than illusion.

For below the corset Maura wore no panties to help with that modesty or to hide the small shock of hair between Maura's legs, the only clothing below the dark-blonde's waist being the garters that stretched down in the front and back of each leg, connecting to and holding up black sheer mid-thigh hose. And Jane continued to let her eyes wander slowly down those hose, down the wonderfully toned and firm and strong legs they stretched over, down to Maura's feet. Feet that were currently standing in three inch spikes.

In a word, Maura was sex in a pair of strappy heels.

Throughout this inspection, Maura tried to remain calm and still. She wasn't one prone to fidgeting but the intensity in Jane's gaze, the fact that Jane hadn't yet said anything, the uncertainty over what Jane was thinking and what she'd do next, not to mention her feelings of immense exposure over just standing there on display, had adrenaline coursing through the doctor's system seeking an outlet. And even though intellectually she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to worry about, and even though Jane had seen her in even less clothing than this before, she nevertheless knew that her skin was flush, that she was trembling slightly, and that her lungs were filling and emptying with quick shallow breaths. And she further knew Jane would see and note all of this. What the detective wouldn't know was whether it was all due to embarrassment or to arousal.

However, Maura guessed that Jane would probably conclude – correctly – that it was a combination of both.

Finally, that embarrassment and arousal caught up with the usually less flappable Maura and she couldn't remain silent any longer, breaking that silence with a quiet, hopeful, uncharacteristically uncertain, "Do I look okay?"

At Maura's plaintive plea, the detective's eyes, which had still just been taking it all in, snapped back up to meet Maura's and the doctor was able to see how big Jane's pupils were, making the normally brown eyes almost completely black. But the detective still didn't say anything, but just held Maura's gaze for another moment before once again letting it travel, more quickly this time, down and then back up Maura's body before finally licking her lips, recapturing Maura's eyes with her own, and finally, finally, speaking, answering the doctor's question, putting into her voice all the honesty and admiration she was feeling, "You look stunning."

Maura's shoulders noticeably relaxed and she exhaled a breath. But only to have it catch again as Jane pushed herself up from the couch to bring them both face to face, inches apart, nearly touching, Jane clothed, Maura not really, the heels Maura was wearing making them just about equal in height, electricity seemingly sparking between them. After another moment of that intense silent starting, Jane then trailed her fingers down Maura's arms and grabbed both the M.E.'s hands, pulling them slightly forward and to either side as the detective took yet another good long look before nodding and agreeing with her own previous conclusion, voice still full of wonder and awe and more than a touch of arousal, "Absolutely stunning."

Maura turned her head down, feeling another strong flush course through her body and color her skin, this one definitely more of arousal and unexpected pride than embarrassment. A small, bashful but also delighted smile made its way to her face. "Thank you," she mumbled her almost shy reply.

Though Jane was fairly certain she was correctly reading the signs and intent, not just in Maura's original offer but also now in Maura's body and attitude and face and voice, though she was fairly certain this really was what Maura's wanted, she had to be sure. She leaned in and gave Maura's forehead a soft kiss before asking quietly, sincerely, "It's not too much?

Maura shivered at the low raspy whisper and the tenderness with which the question was asked. And though she appreciated the question and appreciated that Jane needed to ask it, she wanted to assure the detective any worry was unfounded and unnecessary. So as an initial response to Jane's question, Maura shook her head no, no it was not too much.

Maura felt Jane exhale slightly and nod.

"But..." Maura then also added.

"But..." Jane prompted a little nervous again.

Maura looked up to meet Jane's eyes briefly but very, very clearly before lowering them again, this time to give _herself_a once over before biting her lip then saying in a quiet, somewhat bashful voice, head still bowed, eyes still down, "It's just that I'm not sure 'good girls' wear things like this."

Jane exhaled once again. She had no idea if the bashfulness, the innocence, the almost meekness Maura was displaying along with the words that accompanied that attitude was genuine or role-playing. She suspected – again correctly – that it was a little bit of both. Either way, both ways, Jane _did_know that the whole of it was intended to reassure her, intended to turn her on, and intended to let her know exactly how Maura wanted her to respond. And it very much successfully did all three.

So with a renewed self-assurance, with a renewed arousal, and with a renewed confidence, a small half smile-half snarl curled Jane's lip and a sound that was somewhere around a growl and a chuckle and a hum issued from her throat as she replied with a voice laced with sand and promise and control, "My kind of good girl sure as hell does."

A small sighing gasp escaped Maura's lips and her eyes fluttered closed. Oh, god.

The detective just smiled a little broader and ran her fingers back up Maura's arms, over her shoulders and then down her chest, briefly cupping and fondling and tweaking Maura's offered breasts before trailing her hands down, down, and further down the silk-covered ivory ribbing that framed Maura's torso. "Besides," Jane picked up where her last statement had left off as she carefully, lightly dipped one hand between Maura's legs, finding, as she had expected to, heat and moisture, "You seem to like it." Jane moved her fingers a little deeper and a little more purposefully through Maura's folds before concluding, almost taunting, "Maybe a 'good girl' isn't really what you want to be."

Another sighing gasp came from Maura's mouth, as her knees weakened somewhat and as a small shudder rattled through her, "Jane..." she whispered, though she didn't know what she was asking for nor even really what she was going to say after that. Jane's ability to read between the lines, ability to see Maura's raw desires, figure out Maura's hidden secrets...it was terrifying and gratifying and such an incredibly\e turn on all at once and Maura's mind and nerves were already reeling from it all.

"Shhhh," Jane silenced Maura. "At some point I'll clearly have to deal with that 'bad girl' that lives under all those fancy clothes and fancy degrees of yours, but not tonight, okay?"

Another moan pushed its way past Maura's lips as another rush of arousal flooded Maura's senses over the continuation of Jane's all too accurate interpretation of Maura's wishes and behaviors. She had no idea what 'dealing with' it might entail, but she could imagine a thing or two (or three or four), and in any case she was sure that if it was Jane meting it out, she would love it.

But Maura's internal imaginings were abruptly interrupted when Jane's hand came up to Maura's jaw and grabbed it firmly, lifting Maura's chin up, forcing Maura's eyes to her own and drawing a surprised gasp from the M.E. "Okay?" Jane repeated her earlier question this time with emphasis and even a touch of malice, testing the waters, studying Maura's face and reactions.

And finding them receptive. For after the initial flash of genuine surprise over Jane's somewhat unexpected action, Maura's face and body melted into a picture of arousal, cheeks pink, lids hooded, breathing fast and shallow through an open mouth. But, much to Maura's credit, despite that obvious arousal she was able to actually respond to Jane's question this time. The M.E. swallowed hard and nodded as best she could what with Jane still gripping her jaw.

Jane smiled at the wide eyes and small nod. God, but Maura like this really was fucking sexy. The detective also had to swallow hard as she clenched her jaw and nodded back. "Good," she responded.

Jane then released the blonde and inhaled deeply through her nose, filling her lungs, calming her body, neutralizing her expression, marking for herself and for Maura a transition; an end to that brief but revealing conversation and the beginning of the rest of the evening.

And she marked that transition further when she let her breath out smoothly and, still looking Maura in the eye, stated simply, confidently, commandingly, knowingly, "Undress me."

- - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - -

Another small shudder shook the blonde's body and her eyes fluttered closed just briefly again. But having just found out that Jane didn't appreciate hesitation, not to even mention just how anxious she herself was to get Jane naked, Maura quickly took a breath, opened her eyes back up and reached for the hem of Jane's shirt.

And even with the unsteadiness of her hands, the sudden clumsiness of her fingers, it was still with practiced eased that Maura lifted Jane's jersey up and over the detective's head, the doctor's eyes then immediately and automatically drawn to Jane's chest, now covered only with a black tank top, the detective having forgone wearing a bra.

Jane smirked at Maura's initial quick actions and then slow lingering gaze; and she then smirked a little more when the doctor continued to steal glances at Jane's chest as she, so typically, took the time to neatly fold the shirt in her hands and set it aside before then reaching for the hem of Jane's tank.

But Jane's hands fell atop of the doctor's then, stopping her. Maura looked up. "On second thought," Jane reached up to brush a lock of hair out of Maura's face, "I'd like to leave this on." The corner of Jane's mouth quirked up again as she finished, "Just finish undressing the lower part of me."

Maura clenched her jaw slightly but nodded. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to see and feel and touch Jane's marvelous abs and pert breasts, but she tried not to let it show, concentrating instead on doing as Jane wanted, on being a good girl. So without protest or question, she simply turned her attention to Jane's waist, lightly tugging loose the pull tie holding up Jane's sweat pants, peeling those sweatpants and the underwear below off Jane's slim hips, and down the detective's long tanned legs.

It was a little awkward in the heels and with the somewhat stiff corset, but Maura followed Jane's pants down, bending her knees and crouching in front of Jane, feeling Jane's hand on her bare shoulder as the detective stepped out of the pants. Maura then rose and this time, not quite trusting herself, purposely averted her eyes as she once again took the time to fold Jane's clothing and set it neatly aside, trying to ignore the feeling of Jane's eyes on her the whole time, or more to the point, trying to ignore her body's reactions to it.

When she finished, she turned her now slightly trembling body towards the detective again, her skin even flusher than earlier, her constricted chest heaving slightly, her hands unconsciously clenching and releasing in a desire to continue, her glowing, cascading hair partially hiding her face, and partially obscuring nipples that were standing painfully tight and hard and proud. Her entire body spoke of her arousal and her wishes and her needs as she waited patiently for Jane to tell her what to do next.

And Maura's attentiveness and patience were not lost on Jane. "Mmmmm," a rumbling sound of approval came from the detective, "You are so sexy when you're taking direction from me." Jane cupped Maura's cheek, her own breath catching slightly when Maura leaned her face into it, nuzzling Jane's hand. Because, gah... she really just hadn't expected to like this this much; hadn't expected it to get to her this much; hadn't expected this side of Maura to effect her this much. All in a good way. All in a very, very good way. And in this moment it was so hard to not just throw her lover on the ground the fuck her brains out!

But, Jane thought to herself, she suspected that what she had in mind would be just as good if not better.

So Jane pulled herself under control and continued speaking, indicating and giving voice to exactly what it was she had in mind, indicating and giving voice to exactly what she'd be expecting of Maura next, "And you're going to be even sexier when you're taking direction from between my legs."

Maura moaned deep in her throat at Jane's words, she couldn't contain it. Because just as Jane was being affected by this side of Maura, Maura, in turn, was being equally affected by this side of Jane. For the detective was being so perfect tonight, so incredibly, amazingly, spot on perfect. "Yes," the soft whisper came unknowingly from the M.E.'s mouth.

Needing to make one last connection with Maura, Jane silently leaned in and captured the dark-blonde in a kiss, eased her tongue into Maura's mouth, exploring slowly, tenderly, the M.E. accepting it willingly but not complacently, the two women nipping, flicking, sharing equally in this moment, the kiss lingering for long seconds before Jane pulled back and looked deeply into Maura's eyes for a few more moments.

Then, with that connection firmly established, Jane let a slow, small smirk return to her face and she broke eye contact, looking behind her first to locate the remote so she could mute the TV, then to make sure she knew where the couch was before sitting back down on the edge of that couch, close to one end of it. She then leaned back and easily spread her legs, pointing her left knee outwards and propping her right foot up on the coffee table, opening herself unselfconsciously and unashamedly to her lover.

She paused another moment then, once again just enjoying the view from this position, Maura's partially waxed and otherwise very neatly trimmed curls about at eye level for the detective, and the M.E.'s very round breasts looking even bigger and rounder from this angle and with the help of the corset. And also once again enjoying the way Maura was staring almost hungrily at her, enjoying watching Maura stew a little in her arousal, enjoying making Maura wait, enjoying that Maura was waiting.

However, by this point, Jane was just about as anxious as the woman standing before her so it was only a second or two longer before Jane issued her next command, her gentle tone and the term of endearment softening her words, "On your knees, sweetie."

But Jane needn't have softened the words, for Maura more than happily obliged, dropping immediately to her knees between Jane's legs, then looking with bright anxious excited eyes up to Jane's face, her expression begging for the instructions she knew were coming next.

And god was it delicious.

So Jane made Maura wait – made them both wait – no longer, issuing those instructions in the form of a simple nod.

Off that nod, Maura, eyes dancing now, allowed herself to look down again from Jane's face to the pink and glistening offering now directly before her and she licked her lips in preparation and anticipation.

Jane held her breath as she watched the intensity in Maura's eyes grow, felt the doctor place a hand on either of her thighs, and then saw Maura slowly lean in. And that breath was then released on a rushed groaning moan of pleasure when Maura made contact with her. The first touch of Maura's lips on Jane was soft and almost tentative but electric nevertheless and Jane sucked in another breath and balled her fists and tried to restrain herself from pushing her hips up more firmly into Maura's mouth.

Maura heard the exhale and quick inhale and felt the contraction of Jane's quadriceps under her hands and let out a warm exhaling moan of her own as she leaned in a little further and a little surer, loving the sounds and reactions just these first moments elicited from Jane, and loving, truly loving, how Jane felt on her lips and how Jane tasted on her tongue. Knowing Jane was watching, Maura settled in, opening her mouth, extending her tongue, beginning a soft, slow exploration of Jane's most sensitive flesh, licking slowly up, nipping gently, trailing leisurely back down, intent on getting Jane warmed up, though, Maura noted with another lick, Jane seemed to be quite warmed up already.

So, noting this, Maura shifted on her knees a little, then traced one of her hands inward and upward on Jane's still flexing thigh, intending to put it to use on Jane, as well, to use it to help and enhance the actions of her tongue.

However, not for the first time that evening, Jane surprised her yet again by closing her legs slightly and issuing a short, negative sound, "Uh-uh."

Maura stopped immediately and pulled her mouth away from Jane's core, her eyes going up Jane's body, over the black tank top, up to meet the detective's, a look of obvious confusion on her face, not at all sure what she had done wrong or why Jane had stopped her.

Jane, despite how much her nerves were already beginning to fire, despite how much her brain was already beginning to fry, somehow managed to keep a teasing, controlling quality in her voice and in her posturing, answering Maura's look with a quirk of her lips, "Everyone knows how good that mouth of yours is at spouting facts and figures. But right now I want you to show me how 'good' it is at this."

By Maura's expression, Jane could tell that the doctor, obviously not operating to full capacity, still wasn't quite sure what she'd meant. So she made herself perfectly clear with her next words, "So no hands, sweetie, I just want your mouth."

- - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - -

Maura moaned deep in her chest again, knowing Jane was challenging her, knowing her task was going to be a little harder now, knowing it would take a little more time, a little more effort, but also knowing that was probably the point; and loving, utterly loving, that Jane was not only pushing her in this way, but also still directing her, still instructing her, still in complete control. So, with continued anticipation and now with even more determination to please, she nodded her understanding of Jane's last request, placed her hands back on Jane's thigh, and with a last look into Jane's eyes, went back to work.

Like just moments before, this first touch, this first brush of Maura's lips, first flick of her tongue was soft, but also like before, the second wasn't nearly as such. Maura captured one of Jane's folds between her lips, pinching it lightly, moving her lips back and forth, squeezing the tender flesh exquisitely, pulling back slowly, stretching it, before finally releasing it, only to do it all over again on the other side. She then kissed Jane's pussy as she would kiss her mouth, openly, givingly, lovingly, wantingly, lips parted and spread, soft and pliant, wet and firm as she slid them over Jane's. She tilted her head to one side and then other, making sure to give attention to the whole of Jane's core, occasionally licking or dipping her tongue into Jane's opening, occasionally using her nose to try to nuzzle Jane's clit, and all the while, enjoying the further rumbling moans that were coming from the woman above her, the feel of muscles continuing to contract below her hands, the slow undulations of Jane's hips as she drove the detective a little higher and a little higher.

And, oh, my, yes, a little higher is exactly where Jane was being driven. For though this wasn't the first time Maura had done this to her, wasn't even the first time she'd watched Maura do this to her, it was still the first time it was so...unilateral, one directional, the first time Jane felt such an inequality in their positions and rolls, Maura on her knees, dressed like that, in the context of the whole evening...the sights she was seeing, combined with the newness, the headiness, the eroticism of it all only added to the physical sensations Jane was experiencing.

So Jane let Maura continue pleasuring her this way for long drawn out minutes, completely transfixed, ballgame long forgotten, bracing one hand behind her so she could remain upright, reaching down with the other to move Maura's hair off to the side so she could see, see Maura, see herself, see better, see everything; see the M.E.'s closed eyes, see the small crease of concentration on her forehead, see and feel Maura's hands digging into her thighs, see and feel the doctor's lips gliding over her, see and feel Maura's tongue entering and leaving her, and gawk and strain and hold her breath when Maura's teeth would occasionally grab hold of her.

Incredible. It was all just so fucking incredible.

And incredible for Maura, as well. Perhaps the raw physical pleasure wasn't the same as Jane was experiencing, but the emotional satisfaction she was deriving from pleasing Jane was intense on its own level and in its own right. Hearing the ever so louder gasps from the detective as she hit those spots she knew were there, feeling Jane's muscles flex hard and release as she swirled her tongue around Jane's opening, sensing the slight quivering of Jane's leg beside her as she laved long broad strokes up the length of Jane's pussy, and reveling at the firmer and more frequent grip of Jane's hand in her hair as she swirled her tongue around Jane's clit. Just being allowed to do this for Jane, being _able_to do this for Jane, it was unknowable just six months ago, unimaginable just four months ago, and still unbelievable to this day and she was loving it, absolutely loving it! Sounds of effort, yes, but also sounds of pleasure were coming unknowingly from her own mouth and throat and mixing with Jane's.

And it was those soft sounds of Maura's that finally forced Jane to make the next move. For though the detective would have loved to let Maura go on and on (who wouldn't?), given this whole evening, given how tight she was already strung, given how long Maura had already been working on her, Jane knew there was no way she would last much longer. And there was one more thing she wanted from Maura before this was all over, one more request, one more push, one more challenge.

So, gathering all her mental faculties, Jane began speaking, a low, rumbling, gravely, truthful monologue, "God, Maura, you wouldn't believe what a turn on it is to watch you do this." Maura made another soft sound akin to a moan but keep working. Jane took another deep breath and spoke again, "That sound you just made, the sounds you've been making, god I love them. Because," Jane had to take another breath and steel herself against the sensations Maura was still leveling against her before continuing, "Because though I love how hard you're trying, those sounds tell me how much you're also enjoying this, how much you're loving this, Maura, how much you're loving pleasing me."

"Mmmmm," Maura hummed in acknowledgement and unconscious agreement, not completely stopping her attentions to Jane's core but unintentionally easing up slightly as she shifted some of her concentration to listing to Jane. But Jane didn't mind, for the easing up gave her a moment to recover and back down a little from her high, and that gave her a fighting chance to continue.

"That's right, baby, I love knowing how much you're loving pleasing me, I love knowing that there's nothing more you want right now than to make me happy. God, that's such a fucking turn on. Fuck!" Jane had to pause again as Maura briefly captured her clit, sucked on it gently, then released it. But after a moment or two to again gather her breath and gather her wits, Jane went on once again, saying things she know would speak to Maura, would get to Maura, would turn Maura on, "And you've being so good, so very, very good, Maur, such a good girl. I'm so pleased with you, so happy with you," Jane ran her hands gently through Maura's hair.

"But now I want you to do something more for me, okay?"

Maura had only enough brain power to nod her answer.

So Jane went on, putting her request simply, straight-forwardly, "I want you to use your hands now, Maura."

"Yes," Maura breathed, "Yes," more than happy with this new request. That is, until she heard the rest of it.

"Except I don't want you to use them on me. I want you to use them on yourself Maura. Do you understand?"

Maura more than eased off at that, pausing completely, her mouth coming open as she moaned against Jane's center, if her own physical arousal had faded at all in her singled minded attention on pleasing Jane, it all came back a thousand fold as the mental image of Jane's request hit her full force and her up-until-now neglected pussy pulsed strongly with the knowledge of imminent contact.

And that was exactly the reaction Jane had been hoping for; not just the obvious arousal it caused in Maura, but also the halting of Maura's attentions. Because that halt allowed Jane to fully back away from the precipice, and to recover enough to be able to put the kind of power and force she knew Maura would like and knew Maura would want to hear behind her next words. "That's right, Maura, that's right. I can already see how much you're enjoying this evening; now I want to watch you enjoy it even more. I want to watch you give yourself pleasure; I want to see that so bad. But, and listen to me Maura, I don't want you to give in to it. No matter what, you're not to give in to it. I want to watch you love it, yes, but I also want to watch you struggle against it. Do you understand me, Maura?"

Maura was beside herself, because god, yes, she understood. And god, she didn't know if she'd be able to do it. Didn't know how far she'd be able to push herself given her already heightened arousal. But the whole notion of trying, and knowing how hard she'd try and how hard it would be and how terrified she was of failing and how terrified she was of succeeding and how much pleasure she'd be giving Jane, just, GOD, all of it! How could she be expected to keep this up? How in the hell was Jane keeping this up?

But, even through the light buzz in her head, the strong pulsing in her core, she was determined to try. She nodded her understanding and readjusted herself slightly. Then using one hand to still brace herself on Jane's thigh, she reached her other hand between her own legs and once again leaned forward.

Her lips came into contact with Jane's core just as her finger tips brushed across her own clit and both women simultaneously moaned. Maura then wasted little time sliding her fingers deeper into her own folds and, knowing that neither of them wanted to or were capable of drawing this out much longer, also wasted little time wrapping her lips around Jane's apex, sending the vibrations of her second moan directly into and through Jane's clit.

And, ah, fuck it all! Jane pushed her hand back into the couch cushion behind her to keep herself upright and bit her lip hard to keep herself from screaming out, all the while forcing her eyes to remain open against the flood of sensations bombarding her brain, not wanting to miss a single second.

Jane opened her legs a little further for the best access and the best view possible, she couldn't see everything, but she knew what was going on, knew what the motion of Maura's arm meant, knew by the extra sounds coming from Maura what Maura was doing. And, yes, watching Maura as she was pleasuring herself was one thing and being pleasured by Maura was another thing, but being pleasured by Maura as Maura was pleasuring herself was on a whole other level.

And with all of it combined, Jane, like Maura, knew it wouldn't last long, that _she_wouldn't last long. So she pushed her fingers into Maura's hair again, grabbing a fistful, knowing her grip on that hair was getting tighter and tighter, firmer and firmer, and that her hips were moving more and more uncontrollably as Maura's tongue and lips drove her closer and closer, no pause or hesitation in Maura's actions now, no easing off, no backing away, focused entirely on pushing both of them to the very edge and pushing Jane over it.

Tongue moving faster over Jane, finger moving faster over herself, Maura giving as much to Jane as she could in as many ways as she could, hitting a particularly sensitive spot on her own clit, her body jumping forward and another deep hum issuing from her once again, and once again sending that extra pressure and extra vibrations through Jane's very apex, causing Jane to cry out fully this time, experiencing and hearing her own pleasure through experiencing and hearing Maura's.

And Maura knew that pleasure was just about to peak when she felt Jane's leg begin to quiver again, felt all the muscles in Jane's body begin to coil, felt Jane's hand tighten further in her hair. The doctor began to lick up the underside of Jane's clit once twice, three quick times.

"Yes," Jane panted, "Mara, yes!" Jane, too, could feel herself approaching that very precipice she had backed away from not that long ago.

Maura moved her mouth over the top of Jane twirled her tongue quickly around her.

But there was no backing away this time, "Yes, right there! God, right there!"

And so right there Maura flicked her tongue back and forth and back and forth and back and forth as quickly as she could with as much pressure as she could with as much strength as she could and with as much friction as she could.

"Yes...Yes...yesyesyesyes...YES!" Jane's tight, almost painful grip and strong hold was the only thing that kept Maura in contact with Jane's center as the detective flew over the edge, hips arching and bucking, the sensations so strong she wasn't even sure if they felt good but they must have because she never wanted them to end, her inner muscles clamping and releasing and clamping and releasing and clamping so fast, so quickly, over and over and over again, Jane almost wishing she had Maura's fingers in her so there was something, anything, for those muscles to grip onto and tighten on as her hand remained on Maura's head, fist fast in golden hair, holding Maura's face and mouth to her as she continued to pulse and thrash and cry out, until finally collapsing back into a heap on the cushions below and behind her.

Jane's body continued to lightly spasm and twitch as Maura eased her down, pulling her mouth away from Jane's clit to move it lower, laving a kiss or two on Jane's folds before swirling her tongue one last time around Jane's still minutely pulsing opening, licking and gently loving the flesh a moment or two longer, extracting a last soft moan from the detective before finally stopping her attentions to Jane's core, turning her head to the side and pressing a kiss against Jane's inner thigh.

At the feel of that kiss, Jane cracked an eye open and looked down, expecting to see Maura smiling serenely or tenderly or perhaps even smugly back at her. However, what she saw was a look of complete desperation.

And saw Maura's hand continuing to move between her own legs.

Jane's eyes shot back up to Maura's face to confirm her conclusions.

And that confirmation came on a sound close to a sob as Maura gave voice to her need, "Please... Jane, please!"

"Ohhh, God, Maura," was all Jane could muster as another rush of arousal unexpectedly flowed through her and over her as she realized that Maura had actually continued to pleasure herself even after finishing Jane off, but just as Jane had asked, hadn't given into it, of course she hadn't given into it.

Jane didn't know what else to do but nod and give Maura's hair just the slightest of tugs. But that was enough. The nod and tug was all the permission Maura was looking for.

The M.E. scrambled quickly to her feet, struggling only slightly in the heels and with stiff knees but really not letting either slow her down as she clambered onto the couch and onto Jane, no longer looking for permission but taking what Jane was allowing, and Jane was allowing and even helping her to straddle one of the detective's narrow legs.

Maura's hands went to Jane's shoulders as her left knee sunk between the couch cushion and the arm of the couch and helping to bring pressure to the top of her sex and causing her to cry out at the sensation. But it wasn't enough, not quite enough. Maura quickly reached one hand down between her legs to spread her own lower lips apart then pushed her hips back down and forward again, crying out more fully, more satisfyingly this time at the direct contact of Jane's skin on her clit.

From here she knew it wouldn't take much, returning her hand to Jane's shoulder, she continued to rub her sex against Jane's thigh, scraping her clit directly over it, smearing her moisture along it, quickly, with abandon, with as much pressure as she could find, undulating her hips, pushing them back, jerking them forward, bringing friction, taking whatever Jane allowed, losing coordination but not needing it much longer anyway.

Jane just moaned at Maura's actions and at the feel of Maura's heat and moisture, at that evidence of Maura's arousal, proof that Maura truly had enjoyed this as much as Jane had.

And the detective wished she could help the doctor but she wasn't sure how to, and wasn't sure she'd have the muscle strength to do it even if she did, so she just dug her fingers into Maura's hips, pushed her thigh upwards, and rasped Maura's name out in that voice of hers. And, again, that was enough. With one last thrust of her clit against Jane's thigh, Maura came hard and came quick, shaking on Jane's leg, digging her own fingers into Jane's upper arms, screaming out her release into Jane's neck and collar, hips continuing to jerk and move, prolonging her own release, prolonging her own pleasure.

And then finally collapsing into Jane, all muscle tone completely gone, completely limp, both women now a tangled mess of sweat-dampened skin and flesh and partial clothing, breathing heavily, strength vanished, unable to do more than bask in the afterglow, and take comfort in the sound of each other's breathing, the feel of the other's heart beat against their own, the comforting weight of Maura on top of Jane, the solid support of Jane below Maura.

- - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - -

Maura was the first between them to find a speck of energy, but only enough to mumble, "Jane, that was amazing."

Jane gave a single weak little chuckle in response, "I'll say," she rumbled, managing to lift her arm to stroke it lightly through Maura's hair.

Maura moaned softly, the chuckle from Jane not much but enough to jostle her body and move her now overly sensitive and still firing nerve endings atop Jane's leg. She tilted her pelvis slightly to relieve the pressure and then lifted her upper body, pulling back enough to be able to look at Jane, finding the detective with barely open eyelids and a crooked, somewhat dopey and blissful smile on her face. And, except for the dopey part, Maura was certain a similar expression was on her face, as well. She leaned in and gave Jane a sensuous, unhurried, kiss, before, with Jane's help, readjusting herself so she was sitting sideways in Jane's lap rather than straddling it, leaning comfortably against the sofa arm as Jane leaned back in for a kiss, one Maura happily returned.

When the kiss ended, Jane opened her eyes to see a hint of a smile on Maura's lips, but also, a rather contemplative look. It was an interesting expression, considering, and one Jane was curious about. "What?" Jane asked.

Maura's eyes, which had been somewhat vacant, focused and met Jane's, "Hm?" Maura, a little lost in thought apparently, wasn't sure what Jane was asking.

"That expression on your face," Jane responded softly as she brushed a lock of hair off Maura's forehead then let her hand trail down to brush over one of Maura's still exposed breasts, "What's it about?"

"Mmmmmm," Maura hummed her approval of Jane's light caress and let her eyes close briefly and let the smile which had only been a hint before to more fully form, "I was just thinking," she answered.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, still lightly playing with Maura's breast and nipple. "About what?"

Maura took a second to gather her thoughts before starting her answer, "I was thinking that when this evening first started...it wasn't what I had expected," she flicked her eyes to the detective's face to find Jane smirking a little. Maura acknowledged the expression with a small smile of her own then continued, "But then when the evening changed... when you asked me to... when I..." despite having tried to gather her thoughts, Maura was still having trouble finding the right way to put this, finally stating, "Well, considering the...meaningful, I suppose, but unremarkable way I had been dressed, and considering our...meaningful, I suppose again but still somewhat mundane activity, I... I wasn't expecting your arousal levels to be as high or as evident as I found them."

Jane's smirk turned into a full chuckle at Maura's observation and how she had phrased it, "Is that your way of telling me you were surprised how wet I was from just watching the baseball game with you?"

Maura's eyebrows went up slightly and she shrugged a tiny shrug, indicating with her body language that, yes, put bluntly that was exactly what she was saying.

In reply, Jane shrugged one shoulder, "What can I say? Just being near you, even when there's baseball on, turns me on."

While Maura appreciated the sentiment, she sensed there was more Jane was going to say so she remained silent and waited.

Jane moved her eyes down to Maura's breasts again then and ran the back of her fingers over a nipple, watching it tighten, the detective's smirk fading a bit and her face becoming more serious, her voice more sincere as she finally spoke again, continuing and expanding, as Maura had anticipated, her answer, "And also... I mean, I love you in this..." Jane swept her hand over Maura's breasts again, indicating she meant this current outfit, "But," Jane continued speaking, "knowing what clothes mean to you, I also loved that you were willing to wear those other clothes. And I loved seeing you in those clothes – in sports clothes." Jane looked back up at Maura and finished quietly, her face full of love and appreciation, "I loved seeing you in _my_clothes."

Maura felt her heart both melt and beat a little faster, god she'd wear anything Jane wanted if it would put that expression on the detective's face and put that look in her eye. So, not trusting her voice, Maura just smiled back tenderly, more than happily accepting it when Jane leaned back down to give her another long slow mutual kiss.

When the detective straightened again, this time it was to find another hint of a smile on her lover's face, though it wasn't accompanied by a contemplative look this time, but rather by a sly, playful, one.

Jane turned her head suspiciously to the side and eyed Maura, "What now?" she inquired again after Maura's expression.

Maura quirked an eyebrow before responding, "Just thinking again."

The tone Maura used only made Jane a little more suspicious, "About what this time?" she asked cautiously.

But Maura's answer surprised her. "About the other sports clothes you have in your closet. And thinking," Maura pressed on before Jane could make any comment, "That maybe in the fall you can think of something that involves me wearing your Boston Patriots jersey as we watch American Football..." Maura's voice trailed off suggestively then as she looked back up into Jane's eyes, that same shy bashfulness that she'd shown earlier in the evening evident again.

And Good. Lord.

Jane's mind went completely blank save for the mental image of Maura wearing nothing but her football jersey with the game playing on the television in front of them while she took Maura from behind...

...Yeah. Good. Lord.

I mean, her mind was such mush over the thought that she didn't even bother to correct Maura that it was the New England Patriots and not the Boston Patriots and she didn't even feel compelled to point out that when in America and speaking American English, the game was referred to simply as 'football', not American football.

It was only Maura's throaty chuckle that brought Jane's mind back to the present. "I'll take it from that look on your face to can think of a thing or two you might want to do," Maura teased as she looked at Jane with a sparkle in her eye.

Jane shook her head and shook herself mentally and returned Maura's chuckle, Maura never ceasing to surprise her. "You really are kind of a 'bad girl', you know that?" Jane teased back.

"Mmmm," Maura hummed as she quirked an eyebrow, "Or a really, really, good girl."

Jane just shook her head and chuckled again. She knew, they both knew, that there were a lot of discussions to be had, and a lot more secrets and boundaries and fantasies to explore, no doubt. And she really couldn't wait to explore them. But it was all a little too much to think about much less talk about right now, so Jane became serious again, silently looking into Maura's eyes for a moment or two before summing up her thoughts simply and saying them sincerely, "So long as you're my girl."

Maura's heart melted again a little and she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled herself forward, whispering her response against Jane's lips before capturing those lips in one more kiss, "Always."


End file.
